


Quiet Comforts

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Good Loki, Hugs, Infatuation, Light Angst, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, M/M, No Dialogue, Poor Loki, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Sad, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki knows what it's like to fall. He knows what it's like to rage and be misunderstood. He knows a lot of the problems that can plague a man like Tony Stark, and in turn, Loki knows the ways that he can sooth him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time! I've had a couple of drabbles sitting in my folder unwritten because I didn't want to post them all together. Soooo, I felt like this was enough of a break since the last drabble, and since so much of my stuff has been happy, I thought I'd pick up my Loki!pining mantle. I'm sure you've all missed his unrequited heartache ;)

Loki ran his fingers through Tony's hair as the engineer slept against his chest; curled up, protected, _warm_. 

Tony always came to him when he felt angry or worn thin. When Tony just wanted to rage against the world and have someone understand him and listen – something which Loki could always do. He would let the mortal pace and growl and when he calmed down Loki would move forward and lightly cup Tony's neck. It would be a firm grasp that Tony would dismiss as part of Aesir culture; which it was - but which it _wasn’t_ to Loki.

He would speak softly but resolutely and they would spend hours in discussion sometimes - as long as Tony needed to calm down.

Tony might suspect there was more to why Loki helped him so readily, but if he did, Tony pretended to be unaware. He also continued to come to Loki regardless of any realisations he may have made. Because there was no one else who could understand Tony so simply, who never judged nor denied him his frustration, his grief or his insecurities. 

Tony came to _him_ because he could help. It was _Loki_ who could do more for the engineer than his woman ever could.

And although a bitter taste on his tongue, Loki still enjoyed that victory.

Loki also did his best to comfort and cheer the other up, feeling a burst of pleasure when Tony finally smiled and laughed. He would stay the night too, if Loki was lucky; falling asleep on the bed and burrowing into the warmth, strength and _safety_ that Loki provided.

But he would always leave in the morning, rolling out of Loki's arms with a tired but grateful smile before he headed out to get coffee and find Miss Potts; find his _lover_ while Loki tried to hide his grimace.

But that was a painful moment that would be left for tomorrow; for now, Loki had Tony resting against his chest and he didn’t wish to ruin it. Tony’s face was buried in his collarbone as Tony’s fingers held tight to Loki's shirt. It was a purely innocent gesture; a reassurance that even in his sleep, Loki wouldn't leave.

Loki's arms were wrapped around the mortal, holding him close. He would brush faint kisses in the other's hair as he slept. Loki didn't need as much rest as a Midgardian, and he savoured that enhancement, an ability which allowed him to spend their nights together awake. Free to remember ever moment, and never miss a thing.

No matter how fast it passed.

Loki sighed a little and let his lips linger in the other's hair once more. Breathing in the scent and letting his fingers skate over the other's back, feeling material and wishing for skin. 

He wished for a lot of things, but knew they would only hurt Tony if they succeeded in coming true. He wished Tony and his woman would severe their romantic connection, but he knew it would fracture the mortal's heart if they did. He also knew that gaining that coveted affection himself might not even be possible. 

He also wished to kiss Tony’s lips regardless of Tony’s romantic relationship, but Loki knew it was impossible. It would break their friendship and it would break the safe haven and trust he provided the other. He couldn't - wouldn't risk that.

So he would remain a comforter and a friend and enjoy the silent nights spent with Tony in his bed, his heart aching with the sweetest pleasure and sharpest pain; because Tony was not his, and he was not Aesir. Tony and their time together would only ever be temporary, and he would always be left to lose him.

In love and in life, Loki would only ever be destined to hold Tony Stark, and to mourn him.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were curious, I can't bring myself to tag "Tony/Pepper", I just can't. So you get Tony/Other(s), heh.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've enjoy this sad little thing! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
